Harry Potter: Days of Future Past
by xman180
Summary: this is the story of Harry and Hermione's children read and review


Introduction

On the morning of June 25, 1991 Harry Potter now 21 wakes up to find a girl standing over his bed. "Harry", wake up, Hermione said shoving Harry a little. Hermione what are your doing in my room, much less my house. Well I got a letter from Hogwarts, and so did Ron, so I came over to see if you got yours also, Hermione stated. Its 9 o'clock in the morning that question could wait till later, Harry said struggling to pick himself out of his bed. Well this is really important; Hogwarts sent me a letter inviting me to teach Divisions. Hermione said nearly jumping up and down in glee. That's great Hermione when you start, he asked awake and excited as well. Well I start the same day the train goes to Hogwarts, but they want me to come 2 months ahead to get settled in and become aware of everything in the school. Well I'm sure we've been everywhere in the school so you should have no problem with that. Yea, Ron got a letter too, he was asked to be the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione said chuckling to herself. I'm sure he'll do great with that position; Ron has always been a curious sort. Harry, Hermione says softly placing her hand on Harry's, you need to check yours.

Harry quickly ran to the kitchen where he had put the pile of mail from the previous day. Searching through the mail he came across a yellow envelope with familiar green ink. He slumped onto the couch holding the envelope as if it were a precious object. The letter was addressed to him in his exact state of living. He carefully opened letter and began to read it.

The letter wrote....

Dear Mr. H Potter

We are glad to inform you that we have chosen you as our number one chose as the new Hogwarts

Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. You are asked to report back with your decision if you choose to accept the position. If you except, you are asked to take the Hogwarts Express Saturday June 21 to Hogwarts were you will be instructed on the format of your class and the structure of the school.

Mr. Potter I regret to inform you that my health in dwindling. I'm losing my strength every day, I was informed that I would not make it to see the new school year. I've chosen you as the new headmaster. I know that you will take the children and teach them as Dumbledore and I have taught you.

You are a great man Harry and I hope you will teach and protect the school with your life. Dumbledore would be proud of your training to be an Auror, but he would be Prouder of you becoming the new headmaster. Make us proud Harry, we will be with you always.

Your Friend

Professor McGonagall

Hermione softly sat down on the couch next to Harry, his eyes filling with tears, not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. Harry has spent the last 3 years dedicating his life to become a Auror. An agent trained to oppose the dark forces of magic. His real desire did not cling to his training. His real desire was to return to his former school of magic just for a day. A day where he could relive the memories both glorious and tragic. A smile crept across Harry's face till he was beaming with joy and happiness. You're going to make a great Headmaster, Hermione said softly rubbing his hand. How do u know I will take the job Herm, Harry ask with a playful puzzled look on his face. I know you Harry James Potter you will take the job, or I will force you to take it, Hermione said slugging his arm playfully. Yea, I just can't believe Professor McGonagall is going to pass away, Harry said returning to his stern look of sorrow. It was heartbreak for me to, but the best thing we can to do is be strong for her, Hermione said giving Harry an assuring smile.

Harry stared into Hermione's deep brown eyes. Glancing into each other's eyes losing themselves to their emotions. Harry inched closer, softly placing his hand on the side of Hermione's face. Inching closer and closer, the gap between them soon turning into a hair thin strip. Harry stopped for a second looking into Hermione's eyes again he found the longing and lust that he too shared. Their lips met with a wave of emotions flowing between them. Explosions erupted inside both the two lovers; passion would have been felt by anyone if they were close by. Hermione suddenly broke from the kiss. Stunned by what had happened she withdrew from Harry confused. She rose from the chair still looking at Harry dazed by their actions. Not saying a word to Harry she drew her wand and disapparated in a puff of smoke. Harry looked at the spot were Hermione had stood just moment before. Hoping she would return, but knowing that she would not. Looking down at the ate letter still nestled in his lap he began to think about his future, his future with Hermione and his future with Hogwarts.

The future for Harry came quicker than he had anticipated. Before he knew it he was at Hogwarts ushering the new students into the school as the new Headmaster. He was with Professor McGonagall in her last hours, holding her hand and fighting back tears that eventually streamed down his cheeks. Harry found comfort in the shoulders of Hermione who was always there for him when he needed her most. Harry along with Hogwarts mourned the loss of Professor McGonagall, a teacher that had taught them so much and expected nothing in return. The grounds of Hogwarts were littered with students and teachers the day that Professor McGonagall was buried. The site of the funeral was the same as that of Professor Dumbledore. Many tears soaked the dirt, tears of students and teachers alike.

Harry went on to lead the school into a brighter age, with the death of professor McGonagall guiding there action Hogwarts soon grew to be a great school. Harry's commitments were not that just of the school but of himself to. Since there explosive encounter not long before Harry and Hermione drifted closer together till the fateful day when Harry asked Hermione out, and started a magical relationship. Not long after the day came when Professor Potter and Professor Granger where to be courted. The wedding ceremony was pure fantasy, from white Griffins souring over head, to beautiful mermaids singing illustrious songs to the new couple. The wedding was one that was remembered by all, and all were amazed. Hogwarts was in its golden age again, with the marriage of two great Professors' and the mood of the school at its peak, but no one expected what happened next. About a year or so after the grand wedding Hermione Potter produced her first baby. A healthy baby boy was born on August 17 1992, the young baby was named James after Harry's father. The young couple cherished their son and was looking forward to the future with their family.


End file.
